


The Wrong Potion

by Tactician_Geek



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Strip Tease, Vaginal Sex, lewd dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tactician_Geek/pseuds/Tactician_Geek
Summary: A mix up of a lust potion and a bravery potion leaves Olivia all hot and bothered ahead of her performance before the Ylissean court.  Luckily the Exalt is still in his bedroom to provide some assistance.
Relationships: Chrom/Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fire Emblem Lewd Writers: A Spell Gone Awry





	The Wrong Potion

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for the FE Lewd Writers' "A Spell Gone Awry" challenge.

Chrom wasn’t quite sure how things got to this point. The Ylissean court and Shepherds were supposed to be treated this evening to a special performance by the beautiful Feroxi dancer, Olivia. But what Chrom was looking at right now was not at all what he had expected.

He had been leaving his private chambers to meet Sumia and head to the great hall for the banquet and performance when something small and pink had tackled him and pushed him back through the door all the way onto the bed. That small pink thing, it turned out, had been Olivia, panting heavily and even more red in the face than usual. She was already dressed up in her special performing attire for that evening, the black and gold silks contrasting nicely against her creamy, white skin.  
With Chrom seated on the bed and the door closed behind her to ensure their privacy Olivia began to dance. Chrom had been treated to several dances from her in the past. On the battlefield, her dances gave him the boost of stamina he needed to get out of several tight situations. But the dance she was giving him now was unlike any he had seen before. The way she twisted her body and shook her hips now abandoned the careful grace he was used to for lustful passion. This was not a dance to inspire or even to simply entertain, this was a dance to entice and arouse.

Olivia’s dance slowed and she wrapped her arms around her chest. Had she come to her senses? Chrom thought. His question was answered as Olivia suddenly unwrapped her arms, taking the top half of her dancing costume with it in a dramatic show. Tossing the silks aside, Olivia put her hands behind her head as she began to sway her hips again, making sure that Chrom was getting a full view of her bare breasts. Chrom for his part could barely believe just how bold Olivia was being. The Shepherds’ famously shy dancer seductively dancing and stripping for him? It was like some kind of dream come true.

Olivia slowly moved her hands down to her shoulders, then traced down the sides of her chest to lift and bounce her breasts. She then slid them down her flat stomach until she could slip her thumbs beneath the coin belt attaching the bottom half of her outfit. As his eyes followed her hands down her body, Chrom’s attention was drawn to a strange mark right below her navel. A magic sigil of some sort vaguely in the shape of a heart glowed softly on the dancer’s skin. Had Olivia been afflicted with some kind of lust hex? Chrom made the mental note to have Robin and Tharja look into it once he had gotten out of this situation.

The coin belt at Olivia’s waist came undone and the black silk loincloth and show skirt fell to her feet, leaving the dancer in just her gold choker, arm coverings, stockings, and small black side tie panties. She kicked the pile of silks aside and resumed her dance. The dancer turned so that she was facing away from Chrom and swayed her hips hypnotically. Chrom’s eyes became fixed on Olivia’s ass as it moved back and forth, just barely covered by a small triangle of black fabric.  
Olivia looked back over her shoulder and smiled at the transfixed Exalt. She had wanted him to stare at her like this ever since the first time the then prince had watched her dance all those years ago in Ferox. She would have to thank Tharja later. That bravery potion had worked better than she had ever hoped. It was supposed to just help her get over her nerves from dancing for the Shepherds and Ylissean court, but instead it gave her the confidence to give the performance she had always wanted to give to the man she had always wanted to give it to.

Olivia took the final step in her performance and tugged at the string tying her panties together to let the fabric fall away and leave her entire body bared to the Exalt’s gaze. She then spun around to face Chrom again with one of the brightest smiles she had ever worn. Totally freed from her clothing, Olivia’s dance became even more energetic than before to make her breasts and ass bounce. She also added several high kicks to her performance to give Chrom a good look at her bare pussy. The dancer caught sight of the large bulge that had grown in the Exalt’s pants as she spun around and knew it was time to end her dance. She shifted the steps of her dance to bring her closer to the Exalt until she was within his reach. 

Chrom was now on eye-level with the glowing sigil on Olivia’s stomach, which seemed to be glowing even brighter now. His eyes traced up her body until he met hers to see them filled with need. Olivia wanted him, and Chrom could not deny that at this point he wanted her. He grabbed Olivia by the hips and pulled her down into his lap. Olivia let out a happy gasp as her bare pussy rubbed up against the Exalt’s bulge.

“L-Lord Chrom, please…” Olivia’s breathing was heavy.

“Olivia…” Chrom could see that she was in desperate need, her juices were soaking through his pants. Keeping one hand on the dancer’s hip, the Exalt reached down to unbuckle his pants. Olivia’s breath hitched as Chrom’s length was released to press against her abdomen. Chrom guided the dancer so that the tip was pressed against her entrance. Olivia breathed in and dropped down onto the cock beneath her with a gasp. Years of dancing had stretched and torn her hymen long ago so there was no pain as Chrom’s length filled her passage, only pleasure. After taking a moment to get used to the sensation, Olivia moved back up again before dropping back down. Using the core strength honed through years of dancing, Olivia slowly began to ride the Exalt.

Chrom groaned as Olivia’s movements became faster. He put a hand on her back to keep her steady as she shifted from simply moving up and down to rolling her hips from side to side. She was wonderfully tight, and while she couldn’t ride him as fast and hard as Sumia, the extra flourishes to her movements provided a different, wonderful sensation of their own.

“Gods, Olivia, I’m getting close.” Chrom couldn’t help but buck his hips to meet Olivia’s as he felt his release coming.

“M-my lord! Ah! Cum inside me! Make me yours!”

The dancer’s statement of submission would have normally given Chrom pause, but with her squeezing him as hard as she was it was hard to say no. He shifted his hands to Olivia’s hips as he committed fully to thrusting up into her. Olivia wrapped her arms and legs around Chrom has he continued thrusting, spreading her wide with his length each time. Her pants and moans escalated into a shriek as she came around his cock, her entire body tensing and tightening up. The last extra squeeze from her cumming pussy drove Chrom over the edge as well. Ropes of thick cum flooded Olivia’s womb as the dazed dancer loosened her grip on the Exalt and leaned back. As she leaned back, Chrom caught sight of the magic sigil as it glowed brighter than ever and began to shift. The lines reformed and darkened on her skin until a new mark was engraved into the dancer’s skin. Now, proudly displayed beneath the dancer’s navel was the Mark of the Exalt in dark blue lines.

Olivia smiled down at the mark that had appeared and then up at Chrom. Slowly she pulled off of his dick then settled on the floor between his legs. The dancer took the Exalt’s still semi-rigid cock in hand and began to lick the residue from their orgasms off of it.  
Chrom stroked Olivia’s hair as she cleaned him before looking up and stiffening instantly. Sumia was standing in front of the closed door with a smile on her face. The queen stepped forward into the center of the room before speaking.

“Don’t worry, Chrom. I’m okay with you taking a concubine or two.” Sumia pulled the straps of her dress off of her shoulders so that the garment fell to the ground next to Olivia’s discarded dancing costume. She then gently nudged Olivia to the side before taking position kneeling right next to the dancer. The queen pressed a kiss to the base of her husband’s dick and slowly licked up the side opposite Olivia. “Just don’t forget to look after me too, okay?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, Ylisse’s Grandmaster sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced back and forth in his study.

“So let me get this straight: Olivia asked you to brew her a bravery potion but you weren’t there when she came to pick it up and instead she picked up a lust potion that you had brewed for me?”

Tharja could only offer a muffled grunt of affirmation in response from her position bent over the side of her husband’s desk with her wrists bound behind her back and a gag in her mouth.

“And this potion not only increases the libido of the drinker but also increases fertility and marks any woman who is impregnated either while under the potions or by the person who drank the potion?”

Another grunt.

Robin sighed and stopped his pacing behind his wife’s exposed backside. Well he supposed the performance that night was cancelled so he might as well find his own entertainment. Tharja let out a happy moan from behind her gag as she saw Robin unbuckle his pants but it was cut short as she felt which hole the tip of his cock was pressing against. Robin grinned. He was going to have fun with his wife, but he still had to punish her for her recklessness.


End file.
